Truth or Flock
by greysky3
Summary: The flock plays truth or dare... Way overused, but I'm doing it anyway. Fax and mild Eggy.
1. Chapter 1

**The flock is staying at Dr. Martinez's, and Fang never happened. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

MAX

"Truth or dare!" Nudge squealed happily. On a normal occasion, hell, on _any_ occasion, this would _never_ have been happening. The younger kids had teamed up on us to make us play truth or dare.

I knew I should've been more suspicious when Gazzy came home one day with new doorknobs. Guess what? They had locks. And guess who had the keys? Yup. One for Nudge, one for Gazzy, and one for Angel.

We were locked in the living room. They had taken Fang's laptop hostage to make him leave his room, and Iggy had been passing by. When I walked into the living room to see where the flock was, they locked the last door on me before Fang or Iggy could tell me anything.

I frowned, crossing my arms. They were _so_ dead. As in, I would ground their butts off as soon as this was over. "You can't ground us," Angel rolled her eyes, eavesdropping on my thoughts.

_Oh, yes I can,_ I thought viciously. Everyone was ready, or forced to be ready. I was sitting between Fang and Iggy, and the three of us were facing the younger kids. "Okay," Angel started. She looked at me evilly.

"Max, truth or dare?" she asked. I froze. Truth would be saying something embarrassing about Fang. Dare would be doing something embarrassing, no doubt related to Fang.

_It's like you can read minds too_, Angel thought. I glared at her. "Dare," I huffed. Nudge and Gazzy were staring at Angel. It didn't take her too long to decide.

"Kiss Fang," she stated. This wouldn't be too hard. Though it would be somewhat awkward in front of everyone—

I didn't think anymore and crashed my lips against Fang's. I pressed closer for a second then pulled away.

He looked like he wanted us to continue, but I rolled my eyes and offered a small smile. I turned back to Angel. "'Kay," I said. "Is that what you wanted to see? Are we done now?"

"No," she said. "Now you ask someone else." I looked around the room. _Revenge is here._ I locked my eyes evilly on Gazzy. "Truth or dare?" I asked Gazzy.

"Dare," he said bravely. That was his first mistake. "Call Ella and propose to her," I told him. He paled.

"What?" both Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time. Iggy sounded indignant, and Gazzy terrified. "You can say you're just kidding…after thirty seconds," I said.

Iggy glared at me, more specifically at my nose. Oh well, close enough. "Chill, it's just a dare," I told him.

"You're turning into one of _them,_" Iggy muttered, gesturing to the younger kids. I handed Gazzy my phone. He took it with trembling hands. He started to scroll through my contacts as everyone watched.

ELLA

My phone rang shrilly. I was Max. What was up? I had just gotten out of school, and Mom was on a business trip. They had stayed at our house. Were they okay?

I picked up the phone. "Max?" I asked. There was a strange squeal coming from the other end, and I thought I heard someone whisper _do it_. "Uh, no, actually it's Gazzy," the voice squeaked on the other end.

"Oh, hey, Gaz," I said casually. I thought I heard him gulp. "There's something important I have to tell you," he said in a rush. "Will you marry me?"

I froze, no sound escaping me. "Uh.." I started. I heard someone whisper _thirty seconds start now_. What was happening? "Well, Gazzy, that's cute and all, but, you know, you're eight, and I'm thirteen… I'm just not ready. I'm sorry."

I heard the Gasman gulp. "I understand." I heard giggles in the background that sounded suspiciously like Nudge. "Um, I'm sorry," I said tentatively.

"Thirty seconds!" I heard Nudge shout. Gazzy breathed into the phone, sounding relieved.

"Sorry, Ella, but this was a prank. We're playing truth or dare, and sorry but you're just not my type." He hung up on me, leaving my mouth open in surprise.

GAZZY

I breathed deeply. Iggy looked furious. I would deal with him later. I had saved myself just in time with that cool comeback. I dropped the phone like it was infected and Max glared at me angrily before picking it up.

"Your turn to pick," Nudge told me. I looked around and found my victim. "Fang, truth or dare?"

He let no emotion through. "Truth," he shrugged. I sighed. I was bad at truth. I heard a buzzing in my mind and my sister's voice spoke to me in my head. I listened to Angel's suggestions and picked one. _Good choice,_ Angel thought.

I turned to face Fang. This one would be revenge against him—and Max. I looked at him defiantly. "One thing you don't like about Max."

His pupils widened a fraction of a millimeter and I knew he was spazzing out. Max turned to face him, daring him to answer. I could practically see Fang's gears whirring. I smirked at him. If he said something Max didn't like, then they would have a fight, break a couple of things, and Fang wouldn't get his goodnight kiss. Or his goodnight snuggle. Or the peace of mind you really can't have with an angry Max after you.

Fang glared at me. "She's bossy sometimes," he said, not looking at Max.

ANGEL

Max was wavering between punching Fang and kissing him. She always wanted to kiss him. I frowned, remembering a few thoughts I wished I hadn't heard. _That wasn't that bad_, Max thought. _I'll just let it go._

I could physically _feel_ how much she loved Fang. It was really gross. She sat back down and Fang followed, sitting really close to her. Fang was still thinking about how soft her lips were. I tried reading Iggy's mind for a change. He was still mad about that Ella thing. I mean, if he liked her so much, why not tell her? Boys. They always thought in the weirdest ways.

It was Fang's turn to pick someone. He looked over at Max. "Truth or dare?" he asked. Max smirked. "Truth."

MAX

What was Fang going to pick? What did he even need to know so desperately now that we'd been 'together' for months? "Do you love me?" he practically whispered.

So, yeah, for a second, we need to say goodbye to Maximum Ride. Let me introduce you to Fang's-turning-my-brain-to-mush-Max. I smiled stupidly up at him and said yes.

There was a small "aw" from Nudge, who had caught it all on camera. I groaned. "It'll be all over the internet by tomorrow!" she chirped. Great.

I heard a small sound at the front door: the sound of keys. Ella was home. I heard the door open. "Ella! Come rescue us! Call the ambulance or something!"

"Are you guys in here?" she asked, jiggling the doorknob to try to get inside. "No! Don't come in!" I screamed. Too late. Angel had unlocked the door, dragged Ella in, and locked it again. She put the key back into her pocket.

"We're playing truth or dare!" Angel squealed jumping up and down. "And you're not allowed to leave!" Angel said again. I looked at her and looked confused.

"Gazzy," I groaned. Ella looked nervously at me then sat down next to Iggy. I saw him freeze. "Welcome to hell," I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Lots of innuendos... Hehe...**

**Thank you for reviewing (or faving): **

**Awesomegoat**

**Ella Martenez**

**Cupcake68**

**mini1410**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

MAX

It was my turn to pick since Fang had asked me last. This was a deathmatch. It was Gazzy, Nudge and Angel versus Fang, Iggy, Ella, and I. Both sides glared at each other from opposite ends of the room.

I scanned their small, angry faces. "Nudge," I said. "Truth or Dare?"

She must have had something to hide (a crush maybe?), because she picked dare. "Let Fang, Iggy, Ella and I do whatever we want to your hair for ten minutes. And you can't touch it until the game is over."

Nudge's eyes widened. Why did the younger kids always make the stupid decision of picking dare? They really must have _big_ secrets. The four of us grinned evilly at Nudge, who was shrinking on the ground against their couch. _Game on._

Ten minutes later, Nudge was practically in tears. I felt a little bad, so I told Iggy he couldn't cut it however he wanted. He dropped the scissors and frowned. Nudge had a horrible, high, tangled bun on the top of her head. We had stuck pipe cleaners and crayons we found in the room. It was hard and gross. It looked like a toddler's craft supply had been blow-dried into her hair.

Nudge looked downright murderous. "Truth or dare, Angel," she gritted her teeth. Angel smiled sweetly at us. Terrifying.

"Truth," she said. Nudge thought for a second. "Say out loud the most embarrassing thing the older kids ever thought." I gulped. Oh, no.

Angel smiled and turned to Iggy. "Does it have to be PG?" she asked. She looked confused. "What's a hick—oh," she said. I glared at Iggy. He shrugged, as if to say, She's the least innocent one anyway.

Nudge nodded. "Keep it appropriate, please." Angel nodded. "Iggy thought once, _I can't find my toothbrush! I'll just use this one here, if I rinse it after no one will notice."_

Iggy went beet red. I had to suppress an "ew", and I knew I had thought much worse. Next victim: Ella.

Angel looked at Ella, staring into her eyes. "She once thought Iggy was like a scarecrow, tall and skinny. That was so hot because—" Angel stopped abruptly. "Keeping this PG, right?"

I looked suspiciously at Ella. She looked relieved that no one had heard the end. Angel turned to Fang. She looked at him curiously. I scanned his dark eyes. He didn't show a speck of emotion.

"Something about the color of Max's bra?" We both looked very uncomfortable at the moment, and I shifted against Fang uncertainly.

Finally, it was my turn. What would she pick? My mind started to race.

"She thought Fang was big and supremely graceful, like a black panther with wings." Everyone smirked at that comment and I blushed beet red. I hated this game.

Angel had to pick now. She turned on Iggy. He hadn't gone yet.

IGGY

What would that blond devil pick now? She sounded downright scary. Angel asked softly, "Truth or dare?"

I gulped. "Truth." There was a moment of silence and I guessed she was thinking. "Tell Ella how you feel about her,"

I'm sure both mine and Ella's expressions must have been hilarious. I turned to where I had last heard her, but Fang whispered "Eight o'clock."

I turned more, a rustling coming from that direction proving I was facing the right way. I hoped I wasn't blushing. "Um, Ella," I choked out.

I really, _really_, hated Angel right now. I mean seriously, in front of everyone? I gulped and went forward. "I really like you," I spewed out in a rush.

Silence. Oh, no. "Me too," she finally said. I smiled and hoped she smiled back. I wished I could see her. Her face felt pretty, but I really wanted a clearer image…

Well, our moment was over. Who hadn't gone in a while? Pretty much everyone, except…

"Ella, truth or dare?" I asked. She paused. "Dare," she said. I thought for a while. I wouldn't say 'take one item of clothing off' or 'kiss me'. _Stop thinking dirty thoughts! _Angel mind-scolded me.

"Call your mom and explain to her the rules of monopoly." I heard Ella rustle and tapping that meant she had taken out her phone.

DR. MARTINEZ

My phone rang. I was in the middle of driving home. Did I really trust them? No, not really. Iggy and the Gasman would blow something up. Fang and Max would be making out. I didn't even want to think about Ella and Iggy. And the last time Nudge was home alone—well, I had never found those missing perfume bottles and mascara wands.

I let the scary possibilities run through my mind as I picked up the phone. It was Ella.

"Honey, I'm driving, so make it quick," I spoke into the phone. Ella took a deep breath. "Well, everyone gets money at the beginning, and a piece. You roll the dice to move along the board. You can use your money for—"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You use your money to buy properties. If people land on yours, they pay you. If you land on theirs, you pay them. Then when you land on the squares you do what it says."

"What? Honey? What does that mean?" I said, concerned. Ella had already hung up.

ELLA

I dropped the phone. That wasn't really so bad. And Iggy—well, I would think about Iggy later. It was my turn to pick, and I wanted one thing—revenge. Well, not _only_ revenge. I sneaked a glance back at Iggy.

I had to pick someone. I turned to Gazzy. He seemed nervous, maybe remembering when he had proposed to me on the phone. I wasn't going to me evil—not to him. I would deal with however Max tortured me later.

"Gazzy, truth of dare?" I asked. Gazzy would never pick truth, and I was right. "Dare," he said.

"Imitate one conversation Max and Fang had when they thought no one was listening."

The lovebirds in question exchanged worried glances. Gazzy started in Max's voice. "What if I can't fix everything?"

He continued as Fang. "You will. I promise. You're amazing that way." He smiled goofily while batting his lashes.

"What about you? Aren't you amazing?" "Max" said.

"I am," Fang's voice answered. Gazzy paused, and continued in his normal voice. "Cue three minutes of loud noises and kissing."

"I love you," Fang's voice said. "Love you too," Max's voice said. The real Max and Fang looked relieved. Like this wasn't the most embarrassing one they had.

It was Gazzy's turn to pick, and he asked Nudge. "Truth or dare?" Nudge bit her lip. Her tower of hairdo disaster was probably scaring her off from another dare.

"Truth," Nudge said. Gazzy didn't think at all. "All the crushes you've ever had, in order. Go."

Fifteen minutes later, she was still going. She had gone from this random cute guy she had seen on the street, passing by Brad Pitt and Taylor Lautner, to this other guy she had met at the school in Virginia.

Finally, she finished. Luckily, no one present was on the list. She looked out of breath. "Fang, truth or dare?"

FANG

I groaned. With Max or me, it was always a question about our relationship. Though, I hadn't minded the kiss earlier. "Dare," I said.

Nudge thought for a second. "Makeover!" she squealed.

Who knew how much damage someone could do in five minutes. I came back with my overgrown hair in two ponytails, and a heart drawn in marker on my cheek. I sat furiously down next to Max.

"You look cute," she whispered. I smiled at her and attacked her with a hug. She wasn't suspicious, so I took out the brown marker I had hidden behind my back and drew a mustache on her. She frowned, looking ridiculous—and cute.

"You look cute," I mocked. Nudge had again caught it all on camera. "This, people, is the happy couple. I guess they sorta gender-bended."

We both frowned at the camera. I pulled Max closer and she punched my arm. Being a gentleman, I only shoved back.

Without warning, I took the camera from Nudge and turned it around. "This, internet people, is crayon-head Nudge." She shrieked and took it back, hiding her face. I smirked.

"You can either post it and get us both embarrassed, or just delete it," I said. Nudge pouted. "I'll get Gazzy to edit it and take out the end," she grumbled.

It was my turn again. I could pick Max again, but that would be too cliché. I looked around for my next victim. "Iggy," I smiled. Max looked relieved it wasn't her, and she came closer and sat on my lap. Iggy looked terrified—and he was right to be scared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning: fluff attack and random pairing. Last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thank you to:**

**VioletWolf33**

**FangandMax**

**hi**

**Spread My Wings and Soar**

**MusicAnonymous**

**my bff is a vampire freak**

**aislinblack1**

IGGY

Fang turned evilly towards me. "Truth or dare?" he asked. I did what any self-respecting bird kid would do. I chickened out and picked truth. Fang seemed to be surprised by my answer. I could tell he had no idea what to ask.

He went for the easy way out. "Do you have a secret you haven't told anyone in the room? Name it," he said.

I scrolled through embarrassing moments and crushes. Angel started laughing so hard at one I thought of. I glared somewhere in her general direction.

I'd already told them about Ella. I thought of a good one. "I once heard Dr. M and John Abate kissing,"

"WHAT?" both Ella and Max screeched. They seemed to be having some kind of a fit. Ella was screaming "ew" over and over again. Max was just repeating "no way" to herself. I moved closer to Ella and she leaned her head on my shoulder, calming down. Definitely a good choice. I thought I heard Angel _tsk_ me, but I wasn't sure.

Once the room was quieter, I got to choose someone else. "Angel," I asked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said. I thought for a second. "Ew!" she exclaimed, hearing my thought before I spoke.

"Iggy," Max chastised from somewhere over to the left. Was she still sitting on Fang's lap? _She is,_ Angel thought at me. Gross, right? At least I wasn't slobbering over Ella. _You kinda are,_ Angel mind-told me. _Back to your truth!_ I thought back.

"Who would you kiss, anyone in the world you know is real," I told Angel. Max slapped me, hard. "She's six!"

"And I'm fourteen. This game was her idea anyway," I pointed out, annoyed. "Why don't you go back to kissing Fang or something?"

I knew she was furious. "Yeah, why don't you?" Fang added, and he only made it worse. I heard a scraping sound that meant he had dragged her over to sit on his lap again.

Good thing Fang was there to make her stupid, or else we'd never have _any _fun. Angel had still had to go.

She said something muffled by a pillow. "What was that?" I said again. Another muffled sound. "Speak up!" I demanded.

"MATTY B!" she finally screamed. Nudge said "Aww" at the same time as I said "Who the hell is that?"

"It's this little kid. He's, like, a tiny rapper and does adorable parodies of songs!" She then executed the Nudge Squee, patent pending.

That must have been embarrassing for Angel. I sighed as she picked someone else. "Max, truth or dare?"

MAX

"Dare." No _duh. _If they wanted me to kiss Fang again, then I would. I stared her down, waiting for a question.

"Tell them about that time," Angel said. "With the mistletoe?" I paled. I thought I'd tucked that memory away where no one could see it.

"I don't remember that," I lied through my teeth. "You do," Angel said, all business. "Go."

Nudge giggled. She had become really alert at the mention of mistletoe. I sighed. "Well, I put up mistletoe in the house."

"Where?" Angel asked.

I gritted my teeth. "Above my bedroom door."

"Why?"

"So…so Fang would come under it," I ended lamely, trying not to blush. I was suddenly very conscious of the silence and of Fang's body heath beneath me. I tried to wriggle away but he held me closer.

I looked back at him. "Don't get any ideas," I warned. He smiled and that cleared the air. I relaxed back into him. I surveyed the players. "Gazzy," I asked.

"Truth or dare?" I said. "Truth," he said. I looked at Angel. She nodded, reading my mind. Repeats _were_ allowed.

"Who would you kiss in the whole world?" I asked him. He looked genuinely confused, as if he had never thought of that. I suddenly felt terrible for ruining his innocence. Then Fang squeezed my hand and it was a wonder I didn't pass out then and there.

"Sophie," Gazzy whispered and Angel nodded. She knew.

"Who's that?" I asked. "A girl from the school in Virginia," he answered, uncomfortable. We were all discovering things about each other we wished we hadn't heard.

I wanted to stop this game—right now. "Keeping picking Angel until she ends the game," I announced.

Nudge still had her tower of painful hair. Gazzy was still blushing. Ella was freaked from Iggy's confession about mom. Iggy looked like he'd agree with Ella and Fang seemed bored of it.

Angel looked at us all, seeing the horrible truths and dares we had in store for her. She nodded. "The game's over."

She unlocked the door, but no one moved. Angel's eyes were filled with tears. I softened a bit. "We can watch a movie," I suggested.

Angel's eyes lit up. "Yay!" she yelled, and came to hug me. Instantly, everything was forgotten. "Don't be jealous," she told Fang.

He started to argue but stopped, seeing it was pointless to lie to the mind reader. Angel and Nudge picked out a movie while Iggy, Gazzy and Ella made popcorn and put ice cream in bowls. Fang and I were left alone. "I hope they don't pick Tinker Bell or something," I muttered.

Fang smiled at me. "Me too." He picked me up, and still with his arms around me, pulled me up to the couch. Everyone came back and Nudge put the movie in while Gazzy chomped happily on popcorn. All was good.

I dozed off into Fang's warmth, the movie blurring into the background.

DR. MARTINEZ

I came home tired from driving. I walked towards the living room and noticed the doorknobs were unusually shiny. They looked—new. Strange. I turned the doorknob and walked into the living room.

The credits of a movie were rolling on the TV. Nudge had fallen asleep on the ground, popcorn on her stomach and her phone still glowing on her face. Gazzy was curled up on the smaller couch. Ella was asleep on the ground, leaning on the couch, her head in a dozing Iggy's lap. Angel had buried her face into her bear.

Fang was sitting on the couch, leaning back, sleeping also. Max was curled up on top of him, sleeping lightly and looking fragile, her eyebrows raised up high as she dreamt. Fang held both her wrists gently clasped in his hands.

I went upstairs and looked for some pillows and blankets. I went around, adding some when necessary. I covered Max and Fang last, not having the heart to separate them.


End file.
